Kill You Heroes
by DemonLover16
Summary: What should  have happened in Blaze Of Glory. Potential two-shot depending on feelers from the readers ;  Enjoy!


_**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Well I met an old man dying on a train,<em>

_No more destination, no more pain,_

_Well he said, "one thing, before I graduate…_

_Never let your fear decide your fate."_

I turned around and walked away, just as she had. I looked towards the crowd where all my friends were gathered, waiting on me to take the lit torch and set alive the bundle of wood we'd created for the bonfire.

I took a moment and stared at the horse who's future seemed bleak, filled with a swarm of flames surrounded by a sea of drunk teens acting stupid. As I looked on, I could see my best friend standing farther off and looking down at the scene, Seth not far behind.

My eyes fell back forward and I could see him, walking towards me, bright smiles and all. After all, he figured he was getting what he'd wanted all along. I could see his lips moving, but no sounds were registering. I knew innately what he wanted but I couldn't find the strength within to react.

He put his hand out and with lacking energy I took it as he guided me towards our project… my demise. As we slowly made our way over, I could feel this vast emptiness sitting deep within my soul. I looked around trying to find something, anything that would make me feel complete once more.

We reached the ring of tiki torches, I looked back and could see him; his smile. He was happy. I longed for that. He extended his arm and pulled one of the torches out of the ground as he slowly guided me closer to the wood pile. I could see my hand wrapping around the shaft as we both leaned in to set it a blaze.

_I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly baby don't cry._

The flame took and the crowd roared, he set the torch back into the ground and turned to me. Quickly pulling me in for, what I realized, was an unwanted hug. The lack of energy meant no fight, only enough strength left to look around.

I could see Seth standing off in the distance watching in both horror and awe, as the Captain Oats look-a-like took flame and started to burn brightly.

_No need to worry cuz everybody will die._

Summer stood by him, but unlike her boyfriend and the rest of the Harbour student body, her stare was set on me. And I could do nothing but stare back at her, no emotion, no feelings.

And I could see, feel the look in her eyes, was one of worry. She seemed to know and understand me better than anyone, but one, person I knew.

_Everyday we just go, go baby don't go._

I didn't know how to feel. We pulled out of the hug and I could feel Ryan's piercing gaze. Piercing, but never entering. How could he? He didn't realistically know how to read me. Once again, I could see his lips moving but still no sounds were heard. On any other occasion I'd have tried to understand what was happening, but tonight, tonight I knew.

_Don't worry, we love you more than you know._

I was looking around once again to the amassing sea the student body was creating. This was my scene, right? My life? The one place in which I could be myself? I watched as the group of people were running around, booze was getting splattered all over the ground.

The vague few who were stopping people from entering the ring. The ring of fire. My eyes fell back on his face and I just didn't know how I felt. I could see the love he still held onto for me. But I didn't know if I could ever let myself feel that.

We had been messy. And not the kind that I believed I wanted to go through again. The kind that simply left you awake at night exhausted, the kind that made you want to run away from everything.

_Well the sun will one day leave us all behind._

_Unexplainable sightings in the sky._

_Well I hate to be the one to ruin the night._

_Right before you, right before your eyes._

And then I turned away.

I looked off into the darkened night towards where I could feel my heart still beating. I looked down and laid my hand upon my chest barely feeling a beat. I looked back up into where I knew the unexplainable, the terrifying and the amazement lay. Where I knew I could find my comfortable mess.

Where I could find a mess that wouldn't leave me hanging dry when my demons came up. One that I wouldn't want to run away from, one I wanted to run away with.

But I had killed it tonight. I walked off towards the light, right before your eyes, as you walked into the night.

_I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly baby don't cry._

I looked back around to see his confused look. He had saved me at one point. At least, I think, but never had he fully rescued me.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, I walked away.

_No need to worry cuz everybody will die._

I left behind all I knew, all that had ever been expected of me. I decided that life was too short to fall into that dreadful trap called fear. I didn't know if it was right, or wrong. I didn't know if this would end well, or horribly. All I knew was that I didn't want to die wondering, let alone live with regret.

_Everyday we just go, go baby don't go._

I walked in a straight line, I couldn't see anything, but I could feel my hear beating off in the distance, and that was all I needed to guide me into the darkened beach. Leading me to where I knew I needed to be. I didn't care that Ryan was running trying to catch up with me.

I barely noticed Summer running towards me from my left with Seth on her heals. My gaze was set unwaveringly forward.

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._

Summer stood before me, she was trying to get me to look at her. But my eyes weren't moving from straight ahead. She turned her head and must have realized what I seemed to be looking for. And as Ryan reached me, I felt her pull me into a tight, fiery hug.

"I love you."

The first words that had registered, though she spoke so low the guys couldn't even hear her.

_Well I met an old man dying on a train._

_No more destination, no more pain._

_Well he said, "one thing, before I graduate…_

_Never let your fear decide you fate."_

Finally my eyes looked down, I searched her stare for any indication of a lie but could find none. Nothing but a pointed loving stare and a bright mile.

"Thank you."

_I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly baby don't cry._

And then I ran. I ran towards the one thing I'd come to realize mattered, the one thing that scared me to death. The one person who'd managed to turn my life upside down in the best way possible.

_No need to worry cuz everybody will die._

I ran as fast as I could until I finally could faintly make out the outline of the body I'd found myself so indescribably attracted to.

_Everyday we just go, go baby don't go._

"Don't go…"

I could see her breath hitch and I knew. I knew she was unmoving in fear that this was simply her mind playing an evil trick on her.

"Baby don't go…"

I could see the shaky exhale that followed, the world stopped as I watched her slowly process what was happening.

"Please…"

And with my final plea…

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._

I watched, holding my own breath as the most gorgeous being slowly rose noiselessly from the sand, still un-turning. I stood there, in fear of what was to come.

_I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly baby don't cry._

I was finally able to see those ocean blue's I'd fallen into never wanting to surface. The eyes I could see had been raining the tears I'd watched her fight to keep within, never wanting me to see her in a state of weakness.

And then my legs took on a life of their own as they moved towards the one person I knew could make the pain I'd caused go away.

_No need to worry cuz everybody will die._

With all the pain and hurt and sadness and hope we had left, we clung onto each other in the fiercest embrace I had ever known possible. Both now with tears streaming down our cheeks onto the shoulder of the other. Finding ourselves lost in the once place we knew could both create and dissipate all of our fears.

_Everyday we just go, go baby don't go._

No words were exchanged as we simply held onto each other, unaware of the crowd that had started to form around in the duration of our embrace. Though I know I found myself not having a care in the world for it and knowing the girl holding me didn't either.

I was surprised though to find myself so uncaring; though as I realized that, I knew what I both needed and wanted to do. I pulled back from our hug and looked deep within the orbs that had captured my heart.

I took her hand into my own laying it upon my chest, our eyes set on each other as I let her feel what she caused within me. The beating of my heart having finally returned full force.

And then I furthered my commitment as I leaned down and captured her lips with my own. I could sense her hesitation at first, but then I felt those familiar lips moving against my own once my left arm had wrapped itself around her neck, her right arm quickly finding it's rightful place around my waist.

And then I could feel her left hand slowly start to move against my chest. Thinking no more of it as I realized she was simply entwining our fingers best she could with our hands trapped between our bodies.

Yet, as our kiss heated up, much like at my mum's the morning after we spent the night together for the first time, the morning I finally told my mother about us, I could feel the beat of her hear rapidly pounding on the back of my hand.

I smiled into our kiss and felt her do the same. We slowly pulled apart, only far enough to rest our foreheads together, completely unaware of the entire student body now gathered around us, looking at us gapping.

We didn't care.

More importantly, I didn't. She was my life.

We shared a smile.

_Don't you worry, we love you more than you know._


End file.
